The invention pertains to a fishing lure for deep sea fishing. Deep sea fishing game fish are commonly found at depths beyond the reach of ambient sunlight encountered at the ocean surface. For example, large tuna can be found at depths of 250 feet. Artificial lures are commonly used in deep sea fishing. The artificial lure preferably appeals to one or more senses of the fish, including the sense of sight. Such lures are configured to resemble prey or food of the type favored by the game fish. Visual attraction to the fish is important. However, at depths where the large game fish are encountered, there is little ambient light. At best, an unlighted lure is illuminated on the top surface of the lure body by sunlight. At depth, the lure is hard to see by the game fish.
Prior art fishing lures are known to include a flashing, light emitting diode display. For example, such a lure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,951 issued to Fruchey, Jan. 5, 1993.